Dancing in the Dark
by Tigertopaz-Titanium Banana
Summary: On my waist, through my hair. Think about it when you touch me there. Close your eyes all alone, dancing in the dark! Severus…entertains Harry. Slash PWP, SSHP


**Summary: On my waist, through my hair. Think about it when you touch me there. Close your eyes all alone, dancing in the dark! Slash (PWP), SSHP, lang.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

**Introducing…*drumroll***

**Dancing In the Dark**

Moans echoed through the dark hallway. Luckily, no one was around to hear them, and even if there were, the strong Silencing and Concealing charms were enough to hide the pair.

"Severus…" the younger man moaned as said man's strong, callused hands traveled up his body to clamp an iron fist in his coal-auburn hair. Severus still had all of his clothes on, but Harry's shirt was long gone.

"Shh…can't have someone hearing us now, can we?" the older man teased, earning a groan from his younger partner. Still teasing Harry's hair with one hand, he reached down with the other hand and ran a finger over Harry's still-clothed hole, getting a jolt of arousal and want from the younger.

_On my waist through my hair…  
>Think about it when you touch me there.<em>

Harry closed his eyes, basking in the feel and musky scent of the Potions Master. Really, the man smelled divine, not at all greasy or slimy. He ran a hand from the man's slightly sweat-sheened cheek downwards. When he was almost to his prize, a strong hand clamped onto his own, startling a hiss out of him. "S-Severus…"

"Shh…Let me tell you what to do," the older man commanded sensually.  
><em><br>Close my eyes here you are all alone dancing in the dark.  
>Tell me baby if it's wrong to let my hands do what they want?<br>Late at night I pretend we are dance-dance- dancing in the dark.  
>Ooh la la.…<br>Ooh la la…_

Suddenly, a hand pushed Harry's head down. Harry knew what the man wanted and got on his knees, eyeing the man's concealed package. Slowly, tentatively, he licked a trail up the man's still-clothed erection, reveling in the sheer dirtiness of the action. Severus groaned, and fisted Harry's tangled, messy hair.

Harry did that a few more times, then got tired of it and undid the man's fly and yanked off his pants and boxers. For a second, he just admired Severus' throbbing hardness, then dived forward eagerly, taking all of him in his mouth. Severus shouted and tightened his grip in his hair.  
><em><br>When you work on me,  
>Open my body up and do some surgery.<br>Now that you got me up,  
>I wanna taste it.<br>And see those pocket aces.  
>I wanna see who you are.<em>

Harry sucked and licked and nibbled at the hard flesh, fondling what he couldn't get in his mouth. Suddenly, he felt Severus' balls tighten in anticipation of release, and quickly stopped sucking and stood up, the Potions Master almost whining with need. "Harry, why'd you stop?"

Harry grinned. "Because, silly, I want you _in me_."

His smile widened as he saw the older man's eyes darken.

_I got a sex drive to push the start._

Without warning, he was seized by his hips and pushed almost brutally up against the wall. Groaning, he panted as Severus' hands roamed his body once more, occasionally tweaking a nipple.

_On my waist through my hair.  
>Think about it when you touch me there.<br>Close my eyes here you are dance-dance-dancing in the dark!_

Without warning, Severus pulled down Harry's pants and boxers, effectively making him naked. Three fingers appeared in front of Harry's face. "Suck," was the command, and the younger boy eagerly dived forward and laved his tongue all over the digits in front of him.

Once Severus had deemed his fingers officially lubricated enough, he quickly inserted one finger into Harry's tight heat, gasping at the clenching of said boy's arse.

_I love to flirt to see.  
>I'm only talking to you if you wanna surf my seas.<em>

_Now that you got me boy  
>You know you better spice it flavor it get it right; savor it.<em>

Severus inserted a second finger, and then a third, into Harry, said man gasping and moaning appropriately as the fingers stretched him and pressed into his prostate.

Finally, Severus deemed him ready, and pulled out his fingers. He placed his cock at Harry's entrance and began to push in slowly, pausing sometimes to wait for Harry to adjust.

_Wanna see who you are got a sex drive to push the start._

After a bit, he was all the way in. Harry had his eyes closed and his head tossed back. Severus took a moment just to appreciate the beautiful face of his lover.

Slowly, he pulled almost all the way out of Harry, then thrust back in. Soon, they developed a rhythm, Harry coming up to meet Severus' increasingly forceful thrusts. Sometime through this, Harry looped his arms around Severus' neck, tugging at the long dark strands.

_On my waist through my hair.  
>Think about it when you touch me there.<br>Close my eyes here you are all alone dancing in the dark.  
>Tell me baby is it wrong?<br>To let my hands do what they want.  
>Late at night I pretend we are dance-dance- Dancing in the Dark.<br>Ooh la la …  
>Ooh la la…<em>

Harry felt the familiar tugging in his balls that signaled his release. "S- Sev, I'm gonna c-" His sentence was cut off as the Potions Master gave a forceful thrust that hit his prostate, causing Harry to come hard, the seed going everywhere. The clenching of his hole was too much for Severus' hyper-sensitive body, which gave one more thrust and came deep inside of Harry.

Both men cried out in ecstasy.

_Tell me baby if its wrong..  
>Dancing in the dark…<br>To let my hands do what they want.  
>Dancing in the dark!<br>Dancing in the dark!  
>Ooh la la…<br>Ooh la la…_

Finally, they came down from their high. "Tha- That was brilliant," Harry panted after a cleaning spell had been used to get rid of their slowly-drying cum.

"Very eloquent, Mr. Potter," Severus sneered, but with no malice.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"As always."

And they left their separate ways.

-XD-

**Slightly EDITED: 5/29/12**

**Please Review! A minute of your time for hours of mine!**

**Tigertopaz- Titanium Banana**


End file.
